The Flicker of a Dying Light
by TheAmazingSpoon
Summary: What would happen if the good guys didn't always win? -Its not really angst but thats the closest i could get. Quite dark. Please R


D3 Personal Diary Entry 24/05/02

We've done it! The last control tower went down today, and the digital world is free! All that work and it's finally over. No more fighting. T.K. said he saw a group of Digimon bring down the control ship of the Digimon Emperor, and no one has seen him since, so we can only hope that he went down with it. Izzy just sent me a message, something about a glitch he wants us to check out. Kari signing off.

End of Entry

D3 Personal Diary Entry 27/05/02

Looks like I spoke too soon. We aren't sure if it's the Emperor yet, but something weird came out of that glitch. More powerful that anything we've seen before. We don't even know if it's a Digimon yet, Izzy keeps trying but can't get a reading on it. When we got to the glitch, there was nothing there. This thing is either really fast or moving around out of sight. We spent absolutely ages trying to find it, three whole days even in our world's time, but we didn't see a thing. I don't like this at all. Signing off.

End of Entry

D3 Personal Diary Entry 29/05/02

This 'thing' has finally struck. It was so horrible. When we got there, we thought we were in the wrong place. It was the lake where the coach was that we slept in the first time we went to the digital world. The water had completely vanished, as though something had sucked it right off of the surface. The trees and flowers all around it were gone, and there was a huge crater nearby. I don't think even the Emperor could do something like this. We are dealing with something far greater than us this time. But we aren't going to give up. Signing off

End of Entry

D3 Personal Diary Entry 04/06/02

The worst has finally happened. We have lost one of the team in the digital world. I still can't believe it. And why Cody of all people. He never did anything to anyone, always helping anyone he could. We never even saw what hit him, it just moved so fast then…gone. This has gone too far. We won't let this happen to anyone else. I won't let anyone else die.

End of Entry

D3 Personal Diary Entry 09/03/03

What are we doing wrong. First Cody, then Davis and now Yolie. Why can't I stop anyone from dying. It's only me and T.K. left now. We have to stay strong. Izzy thinks he knows exactly whats going on now. He calls it a 'fatal error in the digital world's programming'. He says it was always going to happen, and we couldn't have stopped it coming. But I know we could have. We are digidestined, we are meant to be able to stop anything that evil throws at us. We aren't the only casualties of this now. The error has spread to every portal across the world, and millions of digidestined have fallen to this thing. We can't give up. Izzy says that once its finished in one world, it will find a way to make itself in this world. We cannot let the digital world fall.

End of Entry

D3 Personal Diary Entry 15/10/04

We have failed. The digital world has fallen, and as I write it is being torn apart. We are losing digidestined daily now. Even the old team wasn't safe. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, they are all gone. T.K. is falling deeper and deeper into depression. He distances himself from everyone. Both his brother and his partner have died protecting something which is now gone. I have gathered together all of us that remain. We are few in number compared to the legions this error has created, only a few hundred thousand left. We must protect the portals at any cost, we cannot let this world fall as well. It is war.

End of Entry

Rebel Transmission dated 20/07/25

Fellow digidestined and friends. The recent attack on us has left us crippled and demoralized. We did not expect one of our own to controlling the enemy. It has had a great impact on us all. But please, do not lose hope. We are all that remains to defend this world. When the armies of the world collapsed, we stood strong. When all others had given up and surrendered, we kept fighting. We are strong, we remain, and we will fight.

End of Transmission

Log Entry recovered from rebel base, date unknown

We have lost. The hope that remained with us faded and died the day T.K. betrayed us. He'd betrayed us all along. He killed them, all of them. He didn't care. And I trusted him so much. I am going to retreat to anywhere safer than here, and take the hundred or so that remain with me. At least I can save them.

End of Entry

Message found scraped into wall at rubble of last known rebel base

The light shall never fade. I will do what I must do. I am sorry. The charge is set. We win.

End of Message

End of Documentation.

Teacher: So class, we learn from these entries about the 'fatal error' and the rebellion led by Commander Kamiya. It threatened everyone. The Commander finally did destroy the error with a pulse charge, which knocked out the electrical systems and therefore shutting down the program. This pulse also destroyed the minds of many of the survivors around the planet. In a side note, Kari Kamiya's body was never found, not even 200 years on, although she obviously must be long dead by now, even if she survived the pulse. When a hollow grave was finally created for her, around 50 years ago, the strangest thing happened. The next day, when the curator came on his rounds, he found that someone had scraped a message into the tombstone:

'The light will never die'

OK guys, I hoped you liked it. This is my second fanfic, and this is my serious one. Any comments etc can be sent to my e-mail.

Spoon aka Dragonlord aka Scopes

P.S. I know the year is probably wrong.


End file.
